The Language of Flowers
by dreaming of rocketships
Summary: Here's a fluffyish oneshot to cure my own boredom. Gajeel/Levy


_**AN**_: Bored and random so here you go. Gajeel/Levy fluff.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Fairy Tail obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>The Language of Flowers<strong>

If you asked anyone in the Fairy Tail Guild what they thought of Gajeel they would say he's a really tough guy. "I mean, he has iron in his nose!" "I've seen him punch right through a brick wall!" "Ah, those muscles. I wouldn't mind being wrapped up in those arms." Well, the responses were mostly along those lines with four exceptions. Those four unanimously agree that Gajeel is an idiot – "What gives you the right to call someone an idiot, blockhead?" "Who are you calling blockhead, frostbrains?!" "Here we go again." "That's the boys for you!"

What the members can all agree on is that Gajeel really wasn't the type of guy they'd expect to go picking flowers in the woods. Imagine the look on their faces if they could see him now. Gajeel sat in a clearing, crisscross applesauce, surrounded by wildflowers, the sun glinting off the gleaming iron surfaces on his nose, and a book open on his lap. The fact that he was actually reading the book would also surprise his fellow guild members. After all, Gajeel wasn't someone they considered particularly intelligent.

* * *

><p>"He's all brawn, no brain," Happy chirped happily. "He reminds me a lot of Natsu!"<p>

"Yeah, I bet he can't read at all," Natsu agreed with a toothy grin. It faltered a moment. "HEY! I have a brain!"

"That's news to me," a lounging Gray replied.

Lucy, sitting with a glass of lemon water in her hand nodded. "You should use it more."

* * *

><p>"Why's this so damn hard?" Gajeel growled as he flipped to another page of his book. "A single red rose," he read, "symbolizes passionate love." He ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "I can't give her a rose yet. How about that pretty one there?" he asked himself before flipping through the book again to match the flower to its description and meaning. "There it is! A yellow chrysanthemum which means…slighted love."<p>

Gajeel sighed.

"How'd these Victorian people manage to make flowers complicated? Can't a guy just pick the prettiest one he can find and give it to a girl? Girls like flowers, don't they?"

* * *

><p>"Girls like flowers, right?" Natsu asked Happy.<p>

"How should I know? Ask a girl," Happy answered around a fish.

Natsu ignored Lucy sitting right across from him to hail Juvia. "Hey! JUVIA! Do girls like flowers?"

"Of course we like flowers. In case you were wondering my favorite is a hyacinth. They're such a pretty color," Juvia said.

* * *

><p>After spending hours sorting through the different types of flowers and their meanings, Gajeel laid the book he was consulting to the side. Turned face up the title of the book, <em>The Language of Flowers<em>, was clearly visible embossed in gold letters on a salmon, gray, and ivory paisley print. The moon shone bright as Gajeel finally plucked a bouquet for the girl who stole his breath every time she entered the room. White camellia, aster, daffodil, coreopsis, and a yellow tulip. There that's pretty.

With his bouquet complete, he grabbed the book and the flowers and brought them home to make the bouquet pretty. He cut the stems carefully and evenly, removed the excess leaves (leaving only the ones that were greenest and nearest to the top), and placed them in a pitcher of cold water so they wouldn't die overnight.

Then he went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucy and her friends were still in the guild hall playing poker with Kanna. The older woman drank them all under the table and won most of the rounds. But because she was so nice she bought Happy another filleted salmon.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Gajeel lifted his creation out of the pitcher and looked at it. "There's only one thing left to finish this." He tied the flowers together with a pink ribbon, put on some cologne, and left his home.<p>

A few minutes later he arrived in the library where he knew Levy would be. As expected, Levy was sitting at a table with a multitude of books stacked around her. He cleared his throat. "Um, hey Levy. How's it going?"

Levy looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi Gajeel. I'm alright. Did you need something?"

"I, um, I just wanted to thank you for you know, helping and stuff, you know." Gajeel tried to ignore the rising heat in his face and held out the bouquet for her. "This is for you."

"Oh, thanks Gajeel, um…" Levy took them carefully and smiled at Gajeel. "They're really pretty." She then sneezed. "I'll just put them over in the vase, over there." She pointed at a vase a good twenty feet from where they were standing and proceeded to bring them over there. She sneezed. "There's some peanuts on the table if you want. Help yourself."

"Um, yeah, thanks."

He took some then sighed. She sneezed.

**The End**

* * *

><p>AN: Some notes on the meanings so you don't have to look it up.<p>

_White Camellia_ - You're adorable

_Aster_ – Daintiness

_Daffodil_ – Unrequited love

_Coreopsis_ – Always cheerful

_Yellow Tulip_ – There's sunshine in your smile

_Nuts_ – Stupidity


End file.
